


Yes, sir

by HanHan_Solo156



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, I honestly dunno, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Husbands Richard and Christoph have found their own way of spending Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Rammstein - Secret Santa Christmas Exchange





	Yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronx/gifts).



> Hiya!
> 
> So, we had this idea with our Discord group to write fanfics as Christmas gifts - something nice after the disastrous year. The idea was that everyone listed their preferences, then we made a draw, and the receiver didn't know beforehand anything, so it was kind of a "secret santa" thing. Here's mine for you, dear Bronx. <3 I'm nervous as hell because a) sexy stuff is out of my comfy zone b) because I'm touching a pairing I don't know anything about, haha! 
> 
> I hope you like this silly little story, my buddy, and I wish the best of holidays for you. <3

~***~

_Till kära Mikey. <3_

~***~

“How have you managed to keep the flame still going strong after all these years together?” was a question Richard and Christoph, married already 10 years, heard almost weekly.

The answer for that query remained as their own little enigma. Often, the two men would just vaguely answer something like “we have our own ways, thanks for asking” with sharing a meaningful look and a mischievous grin together – some things were better to keep between themselves.

A couple of days remained until Christmas and the two husbands were having a peaceful dinner at home in between all the hassle. Christoph had prepared his specialty, chicken soup, with tons of curry that he knew Richard couldn’t resist.

The said man perhaps knew there was something fishy going on as so rarely Christoph cooked, let alone his favorite food – only if Herr Schneider wanted to ask for _something_ in return.

“So, Reesh,” Christoph announced when he sat by the table with his husband, a steaming plate of soup waiting in front of him. The odor was intoxicating. “Any plans for Christmas Eve?”

Richard, who was about to explode from the need to stuff the soup as much as he could into his starving belly, answered: “Umm, no… at least, not yet.” He took a mouthful of the tasty food in his mouth, his mind swirling with uncertainty what his husband might mean. “Holy shit love, this is sehr lecker! You should cook more often.”

Christoph cleared his throat and along with his eating, continued with a pokerface despite being showered with compliments: “Well, we kinda decided to have family time on 25th, and a band meeting later, but what would you say if I’d… come up with something only for _us_ for the Eve, hmm?”

“S-sure,” Richard stammered his cheeks getting a bit of color – and not only because of the warm soup. “What did you… have in mind?”

Christoph leaned closer and placed his hand on Richard’s cheek. “Let that be my concern. Let’s say it’s a… little Christmas surprise from me, okay?”

Richard’s stomach did a couple of somersaults – he might have had an idea what this was about but didn’t say anything out loud.

Man, the holidays had only gotten better. Richard felt it at the bottom of his belly like a little kid who was waiting for his presents.

The _best_ of all the presents.

~***~

If he’d hear one more Christmas carol anymore, Richard was sure he’d spend the rest of the holidays in a mental health institute. He was more than happy when Christmas Eve finally came, and they didn’t have to do any shopping or decorating anymore. Years ago, they had mutually decided that as they didn’t have any small kids, they didn’t bother to hassle around with the festive too much – it went on with its own pace.

They sat together on their sofa, watching a mindless romantic comedy about Christmas love from the tv, but Richard’s mind was miles away from the cheesy movie – he fidgeted restlessly and managed to annoy his husband who just calmly stuffed gingerbread cookies into his mouth and claimed he really wanted to know what would happen to the main couple in the flick.

“Next time let me choose a movie at least,” Richard grunted when his husband laughed out loud way too enthusiastically when Santa Claus got stuck in a chimney.

The cheesy movie ended, and Christoph stretched with a big yawn. “Okay, so maybe we’d do something else next as you aren’t clearly for the mood of movies at the moment.”

Richard gulped – he had been surprisingly silent the whole day.

“Love, is everything okay?” Christoph asked when he embraced the other man. “Are you tired? I understand, it’s been busy lately.”

“N-no,” Richard replied but didn’t even believe it himself.

“So, should we move to the… presents next?” Christoph said with such suspicion Richard shivered a bit.

“Y-yeah, that sounds… great.”

Christoph flicked his tongue and smirked. “That’s my boy.” He then leaned closer and whispered with a husky voice: “So, here’s what you are going to do while I’m getting prepared: wear that black vest and those tight leather pants. You know those ones I like a lot on you.”

Richard nodded but didn’t look his husband in the eyes. “I think I kinda look fat in those clothes, but if you want me to wear them, I then must fulfill your wish. But only because it’s Christmas.”

Christoph furrowed, but didn’t say anything against his husband’s comment. “Oh, and be sure about one thing,” he said. “No belts. I have a feeling they might be unnecessary tonight.”

“O-okay.”

“Good,” Christoph said with an enigmatic smile. “I’ll see you in _the place_ around 45 minutes, is that enough?”

“I guess so,” Richard replied. “See you, then.”

They parted to different rooms to get prepared and now that freaking clutch in Richard’s stomach was getting so tight he was about to throw up. He let out a dry burst of laughter by himself – Richard bet he and Christoph had quite a unique way of spending their holidays compared to their neighbors.

When Richard went to the bedroom and started undressing, he wondered about his and Christoph’s little “hobby” together. It had started from a joke – once in band practice, Till had mentioned how he had met a woman from Japan who had very specific interests in the bedroom.

“You should give it a try!” the singer had exclaimed in enthusiasm, wistful glimmer in his eyes. “Trying something new and exciting will boost up your sex life, I assure you!”

The story didn’t tell what Till had done, or had he even gotten close to that woman, but the legend had remained among the band.

“So, any new ideas for you and Christoph?” Paul had asked a couple of nights after from Richard with a wink. “You gonna buy handcuffs and whips next and getting your ass spanked, hmm?”

Richard had just said a not-so-polite “shut the fuck up” to his fellow guitarist while a new idea had been planted in Christoph’s mind who had listened to the bantering carefully in the shadows.

As clear as a day, Richard remembered that one night when they were having sex and out of a sudden, Christoph had whispered into his ear along with frantic kisses: “I have an idea. Do you want to try… something new?”

After explaining it, Richard didn’t have to be asked twice – that had been the beginning of their own secret little plays together. Christoph always made sure Richard had to let go of his control-freak self.

And _hell_ , how good Christoph was at that – a natural-born dominant with such self-confidence that only thinking about it made Richard melt to his place.

Carefully finishing the eyeliner Richard knew his husband would like, he stepped back and took a closer look in the mirror. Yes, he was absolutely convinced he looked fat and his aging was more and more visible day by day, but tonight, as he was in Christoph’s hands, he didn’t let it bother that much. The main thing was that he was good enough for his husband.

One last look and then Richard exhaled, accidentally hitting the night drawer in his nervousness. He didn’t know what was coming this evening, but that was the main fun in this – he would never know what Christoph had come up with next.

_Stop controlling yourself, and just let go._ That was exactly what Richard was going to do tonight, on Christmas Eve, when small snowflakes danced in front of the enormous windows of their house, making a ridiculously romantic atmosphere for the night of surprises.

Opening the old creaky door, Richard stepped into the entry of the place they were supposed to meet: the basement, that in their case, possessed something entirely else purpose than being just mere storage. With a brief look, he made sure his husband hadn’t arrived yet. _Good._ Richard didn’t know what would have happened in case he would have been late.

When he had descended the stairs, down in the room a single stool was waiting for him. It clearly was set on purpose, so Richard sat there. The clock on the wall showed 22:56 – his companion should arrive in any minute now.

As Christoph was always a pedantic man, he didn’t make his husband to wait for long: when the clock hit 23:00 the door opened again, followed by footsteps made by boots that would be recognized from their sound only.

Richard had to wipe his sweaty palms to his pants before the owner of those boots entered.

“Guten Abend,” Christoph greeted politely, yet there was something highly suspicious behind those cheerful words. “And Merry Christmas, mein Liebling.”

“Merry Christmas for you too,” Richard replied with a voice barely audible.

Christoph stepped closer to the stool where his husband was sitting. Now, Richard could see him properly and damn, he had difficulties to catch his breath when he eyed at the figure in front of him from head to toe.

There was _his_ Christoph, familiar yet changed into a role that was allowed only for his husband, in a tight grey tank top, shorts, and those damned fishnet stockings that revealed his muscular thighs just perfectly. As a cherry on top, he was wearing long combat boots that suited his long legs so well.

_Fuck_ , how was he going to survive tonight in one piece when even the entrée was this promising? Richard could only wonder.

Like a feral cat with the fine movements of his hips, Christoph circled Richard. When he touched the other man’s shoulder faintly with his long, dexterous fingers, Richard shivered and gasped unintentionally.

“So, we could discuss some rules for tonight, shall we?”

After Richard nodded impatiently, Christoph carried on: “As we have learned earlier, how are you supposed to address me from now on?”

“S-sir,” Richard replied with a shaky voice that almost got stuck in his throat.

“Good boy,” Christoph whispered in Richard’s ear and patted his shoulder. “And what will happen if you forget to call me ‘sir’?”

“I must be punished then, sir.”

“You are an excellent learner,” Christoph complimented and placed a collar in his lover’s neck – from now on, Richard was officially _his_ property, in his mercy.

Christoph pressed a tender kiss on his husband’s cheek and noticed he was shaking. “You know love that if anything I say or do makes you uncomfortable, just say our safe word and I will stop immediately, okay?” he whispered. “I want you to be comfortable all the time.”

“Yes, sir, I understand. And I’m now comfortable, thank you for asking.”

Christoph backed up and smiled at the sight – more than anything in the world, he wanted his lover to be happy as he deserved that. “Enjoy my Christmas gift,” he said and leaned closer. “Remember, I love you.” He then cleared his throat and straightened his back – instead of the brief encounter with the loving husband Christoph, he was now again dom Schneider. Flicking his tongue, he said: “So… where were we….” He started walking around, Richard barely daring to breathe.

Christoph raised his finger, like getting an idea. “Ah! It’s something I heard today that made me upset.” He turned his gaze, eyes on fire, to Richard. “Do you have any idea what that might be, love?”

“No, sir,” Richard replied. “Please, tell me.”

Christoph closed his eyes and exhaled. “Someone, who is very dear to me, dared to call himself fat and old. Can you imagine that?”

Richard kept his gaze on the ground and bit his lower lip.

“And those words hurt me, might you have any idea, why?”

Richard shook his head, but still, didn’t look at Christoph who had no choice than to grasp his lover’s chin and lift it up, their eyes now only inches away from each other.

“Because they were absolutely rubbish. You are fucking perfect, my love. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir, I understand and I’m sorry for saying that earlier,” Richard replied, the grip of the hand on his chin tightening as Christoph scrutinized him. “How could I compensate this iniquity I’ve done?”

Christoph tilted his head and remained silent for a while.

“…sir,” Richard added too late and swallowed. _Shit._

Letting go of the chin, Christoph stood up and paced behind Richard. “You shouldn’t worry love, that is not your concern.”

While Richard closed his eyes, Christoph came closer and added: “Because your _punishment_ will be in my hands.” A sly smirk was sporting on his face Richard didn’t see. “Do you agree?”

“Yes, sir, I… totally agree with you.”

Mumbling something by himself, Christoph went to a couple of drawers where they had their “equipment” and Richard didn’t dare to look behind his back. Soon, Christoph was back and put a blindfold on his lover. With a click, a leash was installed on the ring on the collar as well.

“Follow me,” Christoph commanded and without any hesitation, Richard was on all fours, crawling on the floor to the unknown. What else could he even do? His husband wasn’t a man who would take “no” as an answer when he wanted something.

In the place where Christoph wanted Richard to stay, another command was made: “Take your shirt off. Then, sit down on your knees and raise your hands. You are not allowed to make any further questions, do you understand?”

Richard did as he had been told and waited before his hands were tied to ropes that were hanging from the roof. At the same time, the leash was unattached from his collar.

Gasping again while having this weird, tickling sensation all around his body, he couldn’t wait for what was coming next – it was both scary, yet also _arousing_ and mostly because Christoph knew 100% what he was doing.

The ropes were too tight and slightly painful, but Richard couldn’t care less – all the suffering was worth it. After all, he had a proper reason to be punished – complaints weren’t allowed.

The familiar sound of the boots echoed in Richard’s ears while something brushed against his delicate skin. Richard shivered and noticed that someone in his lower body had been awoken as well. He hoped Christoph didn’t see it through the tight pants.

“Why did you say things like that?” Christoph said, his voice getting louder and louder. “How dare you to call yourself fat and old! That’s absolute bullshit, I’m not allowing this kind of talk at our home!”

“Because I….” Richard started and gulped audibly, “I didn’t think about it, sir. I truly am sorry.”

The whip hit his back and Richard was startled. “You should never, _ever_ say things like that about yourself anymore, can you hear me?”

“Yes, yes, sir, I-I promise,” Richard pleaded before another spank, a stronger one, was placed on his back under the previous mark. “I… I’m not doing it again, sir, I swear.”

Looking at his lover, Christoph stopped for a second. “I’m not sure do I believe you,” he said before he spanked again, getting lower and lower with his hits.

When Christoph put the whip aside, he kneeled and slapped Richard’s ass, licking his lips while he admired the view – he truly liked to see his work. He embraced his husband from the back and trailed his fingers along Richard’s neck, stopping to feel the pulse with his long fingers. He was pleased to see how frantic it was. “Should I believe your words or not, I wonder?”

“You know I’m a man of my word, s-sir.”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Christoph replied and stepping back took another whip, a one he called _Die Schlange des Teufels_ , in his hand. “Let die Schlange decide whether I believe you or not.”

With all his strength, he hit Richard in the back who yelped and gasped for air, seeing stars in front of his closed eyes.

Christoph kneeled again next to his lover and caressed his thighs. “That should teach you a lesson, you naughty one.” His eyes went to the lower parts and he smirked. “Eager boy, huh?” he said. “Don’t you dare to be too eager though, or I’ll stop being this nice anymore.”

Richard nodded and gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything. He was experiencing sort of a high, mixed with pain and arousal.

“As you are so good boy and lasted your punishment so perfectly, I shall reward you next,” Christoph announced with a low voice.

A relieved yelp escaped from Richard’s mouth when his husband untied the ropes and took the blindfold away. Richard had to blink his eyes rapidly to get his sight and the sense of where the hell he even was back.

Christoph couldn’t help but smile at what he was viewing: his husband looked like an absolute mess which was exactly what he had wanted. “How do you feel now?” Christoph asked and with a click, placed the leash again to the collar.

“I… I’m fine, sir,” Richard replied and panted. “I have learned my lesson, thank you, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, follow me.”

On all fours, Richard followed his master to the other room in the basement. Christoph sat down on a bed with black satin sheets and pointed Richard to sit in front of him on the floor. The “punished” man resembled a dog that was getting his treat – a sight that Christoph could never get enough of.

“I think I’m getting a bit hot from all of this,” Christoph said, his eyes fixed on his puppy sitting on the floor and waiting for the next command. “Could you take my shorts away? I think I don’t need them anymore.”

With a nod, Richard started to do so. His hands were trembling while his fingers accidentally brushed the tight bulk under the thin fabric.

After the unnecessary piece of clothing was away, Richard gasped when he noticed that his husband wasn’t wearing any underwear – only his beautiful cock stood up there, saying its greeting.

“As you have been a good boy tonight, I’ll let you do whatever you wish with that.”

With his mouth wide open and not sure where he should put his eager hands first, Richard asked: “You… serious, sir?”

“Absolutely,” Christoph replied and lied on the bed his head be thrown back. He closed his eyes, letting the moment sink in. “But no further questions, I’m getting restless. Pleasure me, my love. I know you are fucking good at it, so let’s don’t waste any more time.”

Richard didn’t have to be asked twice: he started slowly stroking his husband’s rock-hard member. Now, it was his turn to smirk when Christoph spread his legs further and tried to bite back his moans.

“ _Ffffuck_ ,” Christoph hissed behind gritted teeth, not being so good at holding himself together anymore. “Do it faster, with balls included.”

Proving he was _a good boy_ , Richard did as he was told, when his husband made another command under his frantic breathing: “Now… Take me into that gorgeous mouth of yours. And hurry fucking up.”

Once again, Richard didn’t have anything to say against, so he just placed himself better on the floor and took his husband fully into his mouth. While being the target of excellent oral sex, Christoph mewled and fidgeted, his hands tightly grabbing the fancy bedspread that was getting wrinkled. The roles were almost reversed – Richard knew Christoph was close to the edge but didn’t want to stop when he had a good start.

“Okay, that’s… that’s enough, thank y-you,” Christoph said through heavy panting and moved a single strand of hair in front of his eyes. With his trembling hand, he patted a place next to him. “Come here, love. You deserve your prize.”

When Richard came to the bed, Christoph stretched his hand towards the nightstand, taking something there – the time of surprises wasn’t yet over.

“Arms over your head, now.”

Richard smirked and watched his lover carefully when he worked on cuffing him to the bars on the headboard. “I thought I had already suffered my punishment,” he quipped, trying to annoy his lover on purpose – and “forgetting” to address him as a sir.

“Oh, I just changed my mind,” Christoph said and positioned himself astride on top of Richard when he was ready. Eager himself, he didn’t even mention his lover not calling him with the title he deserved. “Besides, I like you this way the most. Helpless and there only for _me_. Just… gorgeous.”

Before Richard could say anything witty back, he gasped when Christoph bit marks on his sensitive neck.

“Only _mine_ ,” he whispered with a husky voice while he made his way lower, through the nipples to the navel, and then...

_Fucking hell, why did he have to stop?_ Richard grunted in his mind.

Christoph licked his lips and just in front of the poor throbbing male member, he smirked. “Do you wish me to continue?”

“Yes, sir, please… don’t stop.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Christoph teased. “Convince me you are serious, and I’ll consider then what I’ll do next.”

“Sir, I beg you to…” Richard started, having difficulties to catch his breath, “I… beg you to do whatever you want with me.”

But Christoph wasn’t going to let go that easily – he was quivering, enjoying the teasing too much. “I didn’t hear it quite well. Can you be more precise, sugar?”

“Sir, I want you to…” Richard started his wishes just on the tip of his tongue, “suck me in, pleasure me, do all those things you like, but most importantly… fuck me, _please_.”

Acting surprised, Christoph raised his eyebrows. “Very well…” he said and rubbed Richard’s inner thigh, annoyingly close to the strategic parts. “It’s Christmas after all and I still haven’t given you your present, so I think… the time has come.”

With the one last kiss on the thigh, Christoph sucked his lover’s full length in – from that on, Richard’s vision faded to black.

_Do whatever you want with me_ – and hell, Richard meant all that when Christoph worked on him knowing exactly what strings to pull.

~***~

The heavenly warm water poured on his skin while Richard rubbed the various fluids and the peculiar scent of sex on his body with a sponge. His attempts to wash were constantly interrupted though when strong arms had locked him to his place, making it close to impossible to carry on.

“Honey, I’d like to be clean,” Richard said with a grunt. “Can you just please give me a second?”

“No,” the said man replied and placed a couple of light kisses on his husband’s shoulder. “Because I just don’t feel like letting you go yet.”

With an eyeroll, Richard continued his so-called showering – it was ridiculous even to try to wash all parts when he was being locked to another body that refused to let loose.

To Richard’s relief though, after a while, Christoph hesitantly loosened his grip and instead, touched the red marks on his lover’s back and just on top of his ass with his fingertips. “Oh no,” he said when a realization came to him. “Did I… hurt you? Why didn’t you say anything?”

With a hefty sigh, Richard finally threw the sponge away – he’d wash properly when Christoph was sleeping, maybe. Or maybe not, who even cared. “No, you didn’t. I have told you a million times I can manage.” He then turned and continued speaking, trying to lighten up the mood: “You remember, I was beaten many times as a kid, so your whipping is nothing compared to that.”

Christoph didn’t catch the inappropriate joke, but instead, started sulking. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean your bad childhood memories to arise again. I just got… too excited.” He gulped. “Next time, I promise to be gentler.”

Richard cupped his husband’s cheek and turned his eyes to look at him straight. “Christoph, love. You could never, ever make me feel bad. We decided this together and I can assure you, I enjoyed every single moment of it.”

“Are you… sure?”

“Yes, absolutely freaking sure,” Richard replied. “And I’ve said that if there’s anything that makes me uncomfortable, I’d say it immediately. So far, I’ve enjoyed everything, so don’t worry.”

The two men stared at each other when the water was still flowing. Richard flashed a smile and crouched to take the sponge from the floor. “Can you give me a hand?”

When Richard had finally succeeded in getting clean properly, both men almost fell asleep already while brushing their teeth. It was past midnight and as they weren’t 20 anymore, their Christmas fun had taken its toll on them.

In the bed, Christoph still clung tightly to his husband. “Richard?” he mumbled, placing a tiny kiss on his husband’s earlobe.

“M-mh?” the other man replied with a barely audible voice.

“Would you like…” Christoph started with unusual insecurity in his voice while he drew circles on Richard’s back, “our roles to be reversed the next time?”

Now, Richard’s interest was back in this world and he turned around to face his lover in the dark. “What do you mean?”

Christoph smiled faintly. “Would be nice to try something new, so I was thinking that… you could dominate me for a change. Only if you want, of course, I enjoy like this also of course, but…” He stopped before he realized it was close to getting into tired and nervous babbling.

Richard gulped and tried to search for some mischievousness from his husband’s features but didn’t find anything. “S-sure, it sounds very... intriguing.”

They remained silent for a while before Christoph dragged them into a languid kiss. “Good night love and merry Christmas. I hope you had a wonderful night.”

“Good night. And I absolutely had.” With one last kiss, Richard added: “The best Christmas ever. Only because of _you_.”

Later, they’d probably had to try to come up with something vague about what they did together on Christmas Eve in case curious Paul or Till would ask – but it wasn’t the time for that pondering now, in the arms of your most loved one.

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cherriii for the little easter egg in the end. ;)<3


End file.
